LoL Therapy
by OrbitalSmurf
Summary: Even the mighty champions of the league need some therapy every so often. Unfortunately for the therapist things may get a bit out of hand in such a stress filled place. NOTE:This is my first fanfic. Please let me know how i am doing also constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Any ideas for other champs would be a big help. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Some Quick stuff to go over before we begin. First off I do not own any of the characters in this story. Second please feel free to comment on my story. As I said in the summery this is my first fan fic so any suggestions would be great. Lastly i will try to update this about once a month if not more. OK enjoy chapter 1 and please comment.  
**

Meeting 1

The therapist a smallish woman in her mid-forties scanned the motley group seated in front of her. "OK who would like to start?" A caped man whose name no one seemed to remember slowly raised his hand. "Good OK…um...you know what let's start with names shall we?"

"My name is Talon"

"Hello Talon" the group responded sullenly.

"Ok Talon what seems to be the problem?" The therapist asked.

He sighed, took a deep breath and began.

Talon's Story

"Well it all began when Katarina and I first joined the were looking for her father who had gone missing. Everything was OK I guess but then I found out she liked some Demacian guy that can spin around a lot and not get dizzy. That kinda sucked but it was not as bad as what happened next, I stopped getting summoned almost completely! Imagine never getting to be summoned to the point people forget you exist! It's so infuriating to be so skilled and never get to show people! All I want is to be picked but all I get is noobs and... "

"Um who are you again?" someone interrupted. Talon responded with a single finger raised to the entire group as he walked back to his seat.

"Ok whose next?" the therapist asked smiling broadly. She scanned the group for a less depressing face and settled on a well-muscled man holding a massive sword as large as he was. "How about you Tryndamere?"

Tryndamere's Story

"I am not really sure why I am in this group but I will recount the tales of my heroic deeds if it pleases you! Once when I was a younger man back in the day when I strangled golems with my bare hands and fought a hundred men just 'cause I could my tribe was very strong! Untill some asshole killed them all! Maxed out life steal! He was the only warrior that could match me in strength! So I went seeking revenge on his bitch ass but I could not find him! But I did find a treasure beyond imagination! I followed her to the league hoping to win her heart when suddenly I realize that she…she…" he broke down crying before he could finish. The sight vastly unsettling to the poor therapist who was not at all prepared to see such a manly man as Tryndamere burst into tears.

"Ok…let's move on any one want to volunteer?" she said slightly shaken by recent events. A small yordle wrapped in bandages shuffled up to the microphone.

"Amumu!" A few of the champs shouted enthusiastically.

"Hello" he responded timidly he sniffled a bit then began to tell his story.

Amumu's Story

"All I really want is friends…ever since I woke up in Shurima I have had almost no friends. Until I came here! Then I met a bunch of nice people and made some friends and now I'm all better! Summoners just keep sending me here because I have severe allergies to most of the things on the rift."

Her faith restored the therapist quickly adjoined the meeting and set a time for next Thursday for the next round of champs.

On Summoners Rift

The waiting around was getting slightly annoying to the usually well composed Akali. Along the lane sat a single champ. A yordle with messy blonde hair and a greasy overcoat paired with red goggles. He muttered something about 42 and placed a tiny turret on the battle field. Crouched in the bush with her was Garen, Kha' Zix,Vayne,and Blitzcrank. More muttering as Garen held up 3…2...1 they charged their diminutive quarry swords, claws, crossbows, and rocket fists all aimed at the same yordle... who flashed away and threw an electronic stun grenade at them freezing them in place for the turrets and micro missiles and his teammateshidden in the jungle to rip apart. _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ her summoner's voice echoed in her head.

**That's all i have so far I will try to update this every month or so. Also if you want to see a champion pleas leave a comment so that I can write them in!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I did this early! which is why its so short. I was quite blocked and then I thought of Draven. Partially because he kicked my butt last match and because i write best around 9:00. Again please comment and review that would help me soooo much! Also thanks to the people who viewed this. I really cant thank you enough. Enjoy chapter 2!(hopefully the shortest chapter i write for a long time)**

The therapist had been scheduling appointments all day and by now was slightly frazzled by hearing the same complaints over and over again. About 90% of champs seemed to have the same problems:

"Nobody picks me"

"Everyone picks me"

"I always get banned in Draft"

"Everyone targets me"

But then again there was always an outlier. The man lounging before her fit that category all too well. His stupid grin bugged her to no end but at least he did not look unhappy and could just maybe, possible, be semi normal…or so she thought. She pulled out a white sheet of paper with an ink splotch resembling an odd cross between a map of Summoner's Rift and a mob of poros suronding a turret. No matter how one looked at it the picture bore no resemblance what so ever to anything even remotely human in shape. "So Draven, what do you see?"

He hesitated tilting his head much like an artist contemplating his master piece before adding the finishing touches. "Yes…mmhm…ah…ME!" he bellowed as though it was the most obvious answer anyone in their right mind could think of. "It's so…what's the word…GLORIOUS! How can it be anything else? Am I right? Oh I'm right eh Draven?" a slight pause "Of course Draven!" now here was a certified insane champion the therapist thought to herself.

"Mmhm and this one?"

"ME!"

"And this one?"

"Hmmm now let me think that looks like…ME!" eventually she grew tired of repeating the same sheets just to be sure this was not some cruel prank.

"Alright Draven let's try some word association OK?" he twilled a pen slowly as she read each word.

"League"

"OF DRAVEN!"

"Champion"

"DRAVEN!"

"Good"

"DRAVEN!"

"Bad"

"NOT DRAVEN!"

"Fans"

"DRAAAAAAAVENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there this is ridiculous. We are going to need a very serious look into your psyche before we proceed with anything else. We will be watching you on the rift to see if this effects how you interact with other champions and summoners." As Draven left she sank further into her high back chair. She was going to lose it if this kept up.


End file.
